Looking Down the Gun Barrel
by xThe-Unkwnx
Summary: It's been a few years since the Titans have parted, and Raven is faced with a life changing question: What side of the line does she stand on?
1. Chapter 1

"She likes it black…with no sugar or milk," the man said placing the exact amount of the coffee on the counter. A woman, who aged in her early twenties, turned to face the man, pushing her purple tinted hair behind her ear.

"Why did you order my drink? How did you know it in the first place? Are you stalking me obsessively?" she said, her voice a little unsteady.

"Or, I could have a fantastic memory. I like that theory much better," the man said. The woman received her coffee, and thanked the man behind the counter. Slowly walking towards the door, she brought the steaming drink to her lips and took a sip. The caffeine was already waking her up.

"Not many people drink dark coffee like that," the man said, following her out of the shop.

"Not many people have my job. Please, stop following me," the woman persisted, her step a little quicker.

"I'm not following you, I'm trying to talk to you," he answered calmly. She stopped suddenly, and sighed harshly.

"Look. I don't want to be talked to by anyone. You see me walk in alone, and walk out alone…everyday. Why do you think today is any different? Just leave me alone," she threatened, turning away. But something caught her eye, he was taking out something. He outstretched his arm towards her, and in his hand was a piece of paper. She grabbed it quickly and looked in confusion.

"I'm not giving you my number," she said defensively.

"I didn't think you would. So mine is on the back," he said with a smirk, "enjoy the coffee." She blinked a few times, and looked at the number, and sipped the cooling drink slowly.

-xXx

"Oh thank God you are home early," she said walking into the apartment with haste.

"Why are you thanking "God" for my being home early, Raven?" the other girl asked innocently.

"I got a number," Raven said ruffling through her handbag, looking for the small piece of paper.

"What for?"

"A phone number, from a guy. A guy that has been looking at me for a while. I never noticed it though," Raven thought aloud taking the slip of paper out, handing to her friend.

"We should call it!"

"NO! No, Star."

"Why not? He obviously wants us to call him on the phone."

"I don't even know him…never mind like him! It's a bad idea." Raven stood up and walked over to the coat closet, taking her jacket off. While Raven was doing this, Star quickly dialed the number and ran away with the phone attached to her ear ringing. With anticipation, she danced around in one spot. Finally the other end answered.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hi! It's the woman you gave the phone number to," Star snickered, trying to act serious with a rather large grin on her face.

"Oh, hi. I thought you weren't going for days, pondering whether I was some jerk with ideas of a one night ordeal or a serious commitment," he mused.

"Guess not…. Well I was wondering when you would want to get together."

"Are you okay? You seem…cheery," he asked, concerned.

"I sound cheery on the phone. I'm all dark and mad…and sad…in person," Star said foolishly, trying desperately to sound like her friend.

"Why don't we meet at the coffee shop again? Tomorrow, we will meet there."

"Glorious! I mean…not glorious. See you then…bye!" Star said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Raven asked Star, who was sitting at the counter.

"Another one of my…friends," Star said with a sheepish smile.

"Right. So what's for dinner?"

"Meet me at your coffee shop tomorrow," Star said. Raven gave her friend a confused and worried look.

"Why? And besides it's a weekday, you have work."

"To talk…and have coffee. We haven't done that in a while."

"We haven't even had coffee together. But sure, I'm up for the offer. And you can be there when that creepy guy tries to ask me out. So…what's for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Star asked innocently.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll call the delivery service at the restaurant."

-xXx

"Star! I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now!" Raven called to Star.

"I'm going to be another few minutes…just go without me," Star yelled back.

"Tomorrow for coffee than?" Raven said, opening the door.

"Yeah! See you later!"

Raven closed the door behind her and walked towards the elevator. She wondered why Star was smiling all of last night. It must have been the phone call. The only thing that troubled her was that she never heard the phone rang, which mean that Star probably dialed the number. And besides, Star would have told her if she had called that guy, right?

The brisk air hustled through the city. Fall was in the air. The trees were absolutely beautiful at this time of year, the brilliant colors resembling a fire.

Raven saw the shop in view, and saw someone standing outside, with two cups in hand. As she walked closer, she saw that it was the same guy from yesterday. She attempted to brush him off, but he handed her, her coffee.

"I didn't think you would call so soon," he said, starting a conversation between the two.

"Call? Call…. I called you yesterday?" Raven said, acting dumbfounded.

"You don't remember?" he asked, confused.

"Of course I don't. Especially, when your friend calls the number for you. Listen, I'm sorry you came out here. I really just wanted to throw your number away," Raven said frankly.

"No wonder you sounded so upbeat. It wasn't even you on the phone."

"Thanks for the coffee though. Bye," she said leaving abruptly.

"No problem…," he said with a hushed voice, sad she left. Hopefully he would at least see her tomorrow, and maybe find out her name.

-xXx

"You called him! I told you, I don't want a guy. Things would get complicated. Way to complicated. How am I going to get coffee without seeing his face now. Ah, Star!" Raven cried, frustrated.

"Any guy who wants to get to know you better is worth it. This is a chance you do not want to miss! Besides not many guys want to--"

"What are you saying? Oh never mind…I know what you are going to say."

"Raven you don't let yourself open up. This man obviously sees more to you than just a serious face."

"He's annoying."

"He wants to get to know you."

"He buys me coffee."

"He's trying to win your heart."

Raven sighed. She didn't like anything about him. His apparent obsessive behavior scared her. She didn't even want to be in a relationship, never mind with a person of his stature.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think. On Friday you two are getting together. Meeting at Jump City Park."

"You called him again!"

"Of course. He likes you. That's something that should be funny to see when he gets totally rejected."

"You never cease to annoy the crap out of me, Star," Raven glared threateningly.

-xXx

A/N: A short first chapter. Please review if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"I insist you go and retrieve a cup of coffee," Starfire demanded.

"I really don't want to see him," Raven sighed, complaining.

"But you want coffee more. Maybe he will be good to you. Give him a chance, Raven."

"I really don't—" Before Raven could protest anymore, Starfire pushed her out the door of their apartment. Raven stumbled into the hallway, barely having any composure at all. Straightening herself out, she headed for the stairwell, seriously considering if the coffee was worth it or not. Hating the mere thought of even talking to him, she decided that one day without java, maybe wouldn't be so bad.

Exiting the apartment building, she strolled down the street, the fall weather sending a shiver down her spine. Today on her trek to work, she was more alert and aware of the busy world around her. The city was crawling with events, and had shops galore. Gliding past a store window, something, or someone, caught her attention. Despite the day's early hour, people were inside, suited in whites, fencing. The sport was considered for only the ones with a very low social class, but in years past, it was a sport for the rich. Staring at the form and gracefulness of the people stunned her. They were so strong, and elegant, the irony in the fact that they were holding weapons.

Realizing that a good five minutes have gone by, Raven started to head onward, towards work. With her eyes still glued to the fencers, she walked forward, running into a man. She felt a hot liquid run down the front of her body, and sighed with aggravation.

"Come on…could this day be any better?" Raven said sarcastically, visibly upset about the spill.

"I am sorry--I guess I wasn't paying attention," he said picking up the empty cup.

To get a glance of who he was, she looked into his eyes, and he did also.

"You!" Raven said in disgust, "are you following me or something? Why do I _always_ see you now?"

"I'm not following you, and we do see each other a lot now. But I am sorry. My apartment is right over there if you want a dry--"

"I don't want to go into your apartment! I just want to go to work!" Raven yelled, flustered and angered.

"It's not very often I hear people say that they want to go to work. At least come and get a dry jacket. Think of it as a deep apology," he said.

"Fine…I guess. Thank you--" Raven stopped, realizing she did not know his name.

"The name is Jeff, and yours?"

"Rae."

"Well now that we finally have that established, let's go and get you into dry clothes," Jeff said, ushering her in the direction of his apartment.

-xXx

"My friend called you again?" Raven asked, thoroughly not surprised.

"We planned that you and I would meet at the park. But I guess fate decided we should meet sooner," Jeff said with a smirk.

"Right…. Thank you, for your…generosity."

"No problem. But I do find it odd how you _want _to go to work. I would have suspected, with your age and all, that you don't like what you do," he questioned.

"My age? What does that have to do with work? But, yes. I do like my job. In fact, I love my job. The rush of it, yah know?"

"Whoa, what kind of job do you have? I wish I could have that same passion."

"A job that only the select can have. They found me. It's an odd job, and a lonely one. Which is partially why I like it. No one to mess up my routine, no one can tell me what to do. What exactly do I do, you ask? There will always be a mysterious answer to that question, because I will never tell," Raven said, trying to keep his fingers out of her private life, even though they were only talking about her job.

"Oh, my. Well, I like a woman with a little mystery. It makes her beautifully hard to follow. One who deliberately keeps you awake at night, and gives you butterflies in your stomach because she can. I love that in a woman, that power over a man. You are striking to me. Although I may sound like a stalker--"

"You do," Raven said, moving uncomfortably in his oversized T-shirt and her dress pants, on the couch.

"Well, I am not. I am man who has fallen deeply in love with a woman," he said coming in close. Their faces were merely inches apart, and Raven froze, in the lack of experience in this unknown department to her.

"Don't be afraid," he said caressing her face. Raven turned her face away.

"I can't, Jeff. I don't…don't feel comfortable," she said standing up, with her arms folded across her chest. In the background the sound of the dryer beeped, sounding that it was done.

"I guess I'll go get that," he said, sounding broken.

"Please."

Jeff walked out of the room and Raven held a hand over her mouth. Never before has any man said anything like that. She was shocked and appeased, and was grateful to hear such praise. But her heart was not where his was. How could she be with a man that she did not love in return?

"Here you are," he said handing her the folded shirt and jacket.

"Thank you," she said in a hushed voice. She glided over to the bathroom, and changed into the warm shirt and jacket. She could smell the detergent. A smell she labeled, 'Jeff's smell'. She exited the bathroom and handed the T-shirt to him and picked up her suitcase and headed for the door.

"It was nice talking to you, Raven." She stopped at the door and turned to face him.

"Yes, it was. I'll call you soon. I'm not going to have coffee for a while."

"Ha, okay. Bye…."

"Goodbye, Jeff."

-xXx

"Oh Rae! Is that really what he said? That is so sweet! A man hasn't even said that to me! Well, maybe Robin has…. But this is exciting! You must seem him soon!" Starfire said with true excitement, and bright eyes.

"He tried to kiss me Star, _kiss _me. I'm not ready for a relationship, especially one with kissing."

"You are twenty-four with a high paying job and a non-existent love life. I am not afraid to say that you are ready for him," she said truthfully.

"He loves me, and doesn't know me. To me, that is not a relationship."

"You will become friends, and learn to love his faults. Maybe you two will date? Maybe no…. Or maybe never…. Oh Raven do not give me the look of death! You should embrace this. A man like this may never come around again! Rae, please call him. You need this friendship more than you think."

"Star, please don't tell me what is good for me. I _know _what is good for me."

"Than have a relationship, other than this friendship with me."

"Fine. I'll call him when I'm ready," Raven huffed.

"Oh how joyous!" Starfire said, embracing Raven in a bone crunching hug. Raven forced a smile on her face.

-xXx

Raven closed the door to her room, and flopped on the bed. Maybe this relationship would be best for her. Maybe the dark cloud would lift, and the chip on her shoulder would be broken. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Raven smiled, and let the butterflies fill her stomach.

Perhaps she would take up fencing too, to rid herself of her constant repressed anger.

A/N: Finally, eh? I'm sorry. With school, fencing, and my life everything is just getting…bad. Review and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The rain pitter-pattered against the windows of the third story apartment as the glow of the television filled the dark room. Raven sat in her satin deep purple pajamas and matching color slippers, surfing the channels at two in the morning. All that was on were sappy love stories with goopy endings that made a woman's heart melt. Raven usually wasn't up for an over-romantic flick, but ever since Jeff stepped into her life, her mood towards the genre changed.

_'Oh, James…we can not follow through with this,' the woman on the television cried, standing in front of a dangerously handsome man in bra and underwear._

_'Why not? Why should our social status keep us apart? Look at how close we are now! Savor this with me Rebecca!' he said, pulling a strap off her shoulder._

"Ah, just strip her of her clothes already. We all know something bitter is going to happen and keep them apart. Blah blah blah…," Raven said changing the channel. As another movie came up in front of her eyes, she couldn't help but think how lonely she was. And she missed the unfamiliar but enjoyable male company. Feeling the need to mock her own life, by acting out a possible scene like one with the characters James and Rebecca, she jumped up from the couch and began to rehearse.

"Oh Jeff! I do not love you the way you love me, how can I go on?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"You can go on with me and give me butterflies in my stomach," she answered herself in a low pitched voice.

"Raven? Is…that you?" a hushed voice said.

"Star!" Raven squealed.

"Why are you up so late at night? I heard the television and movement within the house."

"I can't sleep. At least not tonight."

"What is troubling you, friend?" Star asked innocently.

"Jeff."

"Oh, well Raven he—"

"I mean, here is this guy who is interested in me, and I'm pushing him away when I really mean to bring him closer…I think…" Raven explained while flailing her arms.

"How joyous! Then will you go on a proper date with him? I am very sure he yearns for that."

"Star, I don't know if I'm rea—"

"Just do it!" Starfire blurted. Raven looked at her friend with wide eyes. A sinking feeling in her stomach mad her conclude that Star was right, and that she should give him a chance. Maybe once he would get to know her he would drift away, and that would be the end of it.

"Right, I'll call him this weekend," Raven said softly. She turned off the T.V. and walked out of the room to finally go to sleep.

-xXx

"Honestly, Raven, I didn't think you would have called," Jeff said pulling out the chair for Raven to sit down in.

"Well, I did," Raven said with a quick smirk and a forced laugh. She sat in the chair and he pushed her in.

"I'm flattered," he said sitting down, "so what have you been up to since we last met?"

"I've decided to take up fencing. I pass a club everyday and it seems rather appealing. I'm signing up tomorrow," Raven said with a smile.

"What a great sport. I hear it's great exercise."

"It looks it."

"Good evening folks, I'm Will, and I'll be talking your orders tonight. May I start the two of you off with a drink?" the waiter named Will asked.

"What wines do you prefer? Or, at your age do you recommend?" Jeff asked. Will smiled.

"I hear wonders about our red wines, now which ones I'm not so sure of," Will answered honestly.

"Well then just bring out two glasses of the most expensive one on the list, okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, sir," Will said walking away.

"I'm not much of a drinker, Jeff. I've really never had a need for it," Raven said quietly.

"A glass a day is good for you though. If you don't want it--"

"There's a first time for everything," Raven said with a smile.

"First?" Jeff coughed, "really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad I could share this experience with you," Jeff said with a smile followed by an innocent laugh.

"You find it funny?" Raven asked flirtatiously.

"If you don't mind my answer, I'll answer the question."

"I don't mind your answer."

"No, it's not fu--"

"Good," Raven said with a triumphant smile.

"--it's absolutely hilarious! What did you do for your twenty first birthday? Hide in a hole and drink water?" Jeff asked laughing at his posh comment.

"So what if I did?"

"You amaze me Raven, you really do," Jeff stated with a twinkle of passion in his eyes. Will placed the two glasses filled to the brim with wine on the table, and Raven looked into Jeff's eyes with laughter.

"So, have you decided on what you are going to order, or do you still need some time?" Will asked.

"Um, I think we need a few more minutes. Thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." As soon as Will left, Raven lifted her glass.

"To my first sip of wine, on my first date," she said, bringing the glass to her lips and taking a small sip. She retreated the glass from her lips, and looked at it with a look of wonder. She then brought the glass back to her lips and started taking large gulps until a swig of it was left. "Delicious." Jeff stared at her as she put the glass down delightedly, and he took a small sip and put his glass down too.

"So are you going to drink any more water?" Jeff asked.

"Of course. After I have a glass of wine," Raven said with a smile.

"Of course."

-xXx

"Dinner was exquisite, Jeff. For a first date, that was grand. Thank you so much for the night," Raven said stopping in front of the apartment building steps.

"Thank you for sharing it with me Raven. It was an amazing night. I'd like to do it again sometime," he offered.

"How about coffee tomorrow morning?" Raven said with a smirk.

"You mean, you'll go back to the coffee shop, for me? Once again I am flattered," Jeff said matter-of-factly.

"Of course. Especially after a night like tonight. Well, goodnight," she said, turning her head to walk away. Jeff snuck a peck on her cheek, and she blushed and smiled. Her heart raced inside her chest and she hadn't been this happy in years. "You think you're going to get away with something like that?" He looked at her in confusion. He thought she liked the sign of affection when her face lit up like a red light. "I was expecting something like this…." She slowly rose to the balls of her feet and brought her face closer to his. He took the hint and closed the gap by gently kissing her lips. She broke away before it would get any more passionate.

"Good night, Jeff." He kissed the bridge of her nose and caught another cab to take him home. Once he was in the cab and around the corner Raven did a little dance and yelped for joy. She decided that she couldn't sleep on this much excitement so she went across the street to the park and sat down on a bench. She looked around with a smile plastered on her face, inside her heart was racing and the night was replaying in her mind over and over. Suddenly a gust of wind went through the park, and a neatly folded letter fell on the bench. She looked around to see if anyone was there, but no one was. She picked up the note and unfolded it. It read:

Dear,

To force love should be considered a crime. Do not pretend you love him, for your own true one and only will come in time.

Raven blinked a few times after she finished reading it, and one more time looked around for any signs of anybody, and no one was there. She stared at it in disbelief. She knew this was not any coincidence, and it really put a damper on her night.

A/N: Yah! Another update! Please, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

"I believe this is what you call, odd?" Starfire said looking at the neatly written note that Raven had brought in.

"Maybe it's not for me," Raven mused, grabbing the letter from Star's hand and ripping it up.

"Rae!" Star gasped in horror.

"It's not right. It's not right at all."

"I agree it is strange, but now the other person will never know what this note says!"

"Star…."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel a familiar presence?"

"I do not, Raven. What is this feeling like?"

"Cold. Very…cold."

-xXx

_The water surrounding the tower was incredibly still that day, barely making a sound as it caressed the shore. The Titan's world too, seemed to be at a standstill, time only inching by. The day was long and monotonous, but the night however… was explosive…._

-xXx

"So did you leave it on the bench?" Jeff asked, with one hand deep in his jacket pocket and the other hand clutched the coffee he loved so much.

"No…I took it and showed Kori, and then I proceeded to rip it up. It frightened me a lot actually," Raven said, the cup she held in her hand slightly shaking. Jeff pulled her in, and gave her a quick squeeze.

"You'll be fine, now that I'm here," he said with a large, comforting smile. Raven leaned her head against his chest, his arm still keeping her close, feeling that even though he was there, she wasn't so safe.

-xXx

_"Listen, _dear_, we are only fulfilling the boss's wishes," a sly voice maliciously spoke._

_"Well then tell him I want nothing to do with his wishes!" she spat._

_"Oh come on, don't make this difficult for us, sweetie. Either do what we say or—"_

_"No! Leave everyone out of this!"_

-xXx

Raven stepped into the fencing club, and entered a small office room.

"May I help you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Um, yes. I joined, but I have no experience and no equipment."

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't I show you around first so you know what you're getting yourself into, okay?" she asked, raising herself from her seat.

"Sure." The woman opened the door and then entered a fairly big facility. About ten strips were laid out across the room, and wires were hanging from the ceiling, connecting the fencers to the electrical system.

"Now, there are three different types of weapon; Epee, foil, and sabre. Epee is very mental, and you must be patient for this weapon. Foil foils the same fashion as epee, but is a little quicker and has a lighter weapon and a smaller bell. Oh, see, there is a foil bout going on right now. Anyways, the most aggressive is sabre. It withholds a slashing motion, while epee and foil poke each other. Oh, the target area! I almost forgot about that…Epee is everywhere but the mask, foil is the torso, and sabre is the mask, torso, and arms," the woman explained in detail for Raven. But Raven, wasn't really listening. She was watching a sabre bout. Actually, she was only watching the fencer. His form was flawless, and his motions were fluid, even at the lightening speed he was fencing at. The bout was over within twenty seconds...shorter then it took to start the bout.

"He's the best fencer here. Probably the best fence--"

"Oh I wasn't looking at him, just the bout," Raven denied, "I have a boyfriend."

"Well then excuse me. All the women that come in here always look at him first, and immediately decided sabre. However, he teaches no one. It seems like he takes a liking in defeating his opponents."

"So when can I start?" Raven hurriedly asked.

"Well first you will need to purchase equipment for your weapon choice, then we can schedule in once you have that, okay?"

"Great," Raven agreed, her gazed twitching in-between her and the fencer

"Okay see you later."

"Right, bye."

-xXx

_"He found your offer."_

_"What?"_

_"About, yah know...that _job_ offer from a while ago."_

_"That was years ago!" she gasped._

_"We know," the man smoothly stated, "but you never said the offer was expired. So here we are, trying to take you up on it. This is the easy way, _dear_."_

_"The easy way?"_

_"Well, maybe not easy, but will definitely hurt a lot less. Either you agree to all the terms, and kill your petty little friends, or we kill your friends _and _half the city!"_

_"The offer was a mistake, I didn't know what I was getting myself into! Please just leave my friends alone!" she pleaded._

_"We will leave your friends alone. It's just you're going to be the one to fulfill their death sentence."_

_"...no..."_

-xXx

The phone rang on Raven's desk, she dropped her pen and answered it with a distressed tone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Raven Roth?" the person on the other asked.

"Yes it is," she passively stated.

"Good morning Miss Roth. I am calling to confirm your appointment at Dale's Weaponry. Your appointment is in an hour," the voice stated, mechanically.

"Right, I will be there at the time intended. Thank you," Raven thanked.

"Your welcome. Have a nice day, Miss Roth." Raven hung up the phone and sighed nervously. Never had she scheduled an appointment like this before. She neatened the papers on her desk into a small pile and grabbed her handbag at her desk and walked out of the office in her apartment. She shuffled into her room and opened her closet. She pushed the clothes, neatly on hangers, aside and crouched down to open the safe on a wooden stool in the back of her small walk-in closet. She grabbed the small duffle bad that was next to the stool and shoved the contents of the safe into the bag. She zipped it close and proceeded to throw it over her shoulder, closing the closet door.

-xXx

_Raven walked back into the crowded hall, being adorned by her many fans. She shuffled through the crowd to find her own friends, in a tight group with a bundle of security guards keeping the fans away._

_"Don't go back to the tower tonight," Raven whispered into each of the Titan's ears. Robin lifted an eyebrow._

_"Why? You want it to yourself?" Cyborg asked, tapping Beast Boy with his elbow._

_"No, just please, stay the night somewhere else for the night. It's a surprise I have," Raven faintly smiled. "I must leave this party, pronto."_

_"But Raven, it is a party of celebrating another year of protecting the city of jump!" Star protested._

_"I know. Good bye, friends."_

-xXx

_Four tired silhouettes entered the tower that night, but none of them ever left it. After they entered the tower, it detonated, and created a light show the city would never forget. The large roar woke the sleeping city, the light from the flames created an ere reflection on the water below. The debris was hurtled at least one hundred feet into the air and fell crashing on the docks and water below. The smoke that bellowed from the mess was tremendous, and took a good two weeks before it cleared. _

_When the city needed its heroes the most, they weren't there, for thet the Teen Titans...were no more._

A/ N: Yay! Another update! Please enjoy!


End file.
